Awakenings
Title: Awakenings Players: Heather O'Leary and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: California Woods (Unknown exactly Where) SYnopsis: Heather wakes up after the crash. OUCH! LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary's head slowly starts to move, and when it does, the redhead lets out a soft mew of pain. Totally not what she was expecting to wake up feeling. Elizabeth Maxwell glances up from sitting in the back, hurrying up for Heather. "Honey? How are you feeling?" "Like I've been shot at and hit, than placed on the barbecue grill for a couple hours... than smashed against some rocks.... What happened?" Is the shot, burned, and crash-surviving pilot's answer. Heather glances around, and says, "I see we are still in the Skyfighter, so I assume, no one was able to get control? I remember Ryan tried to help... but that is the last I remember..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "Not before we hit the treetops. He got it pulled back, but it brushed the trees and the engines got ripped out..." Heather O'Leary winces, and says softly, "I... Damn... I'm sorry..." She winces as she moves a little bit, at the deep burns on her shoulder and back. "Is... did... Is everyone alive?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly. "It wasn't your fault... you were the only pilot we had that was even close to fit to fly. And after the fire..." She sighs. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Everyone's alive, a couple got bumped though. They should be coming around sometime soon, it wasn't serious." Heather O'Leary nods a bit, and her hand trails down to her left upper thigh, where the scorch mark on her jeans is. She looks down, and says softly, "I'm glad everyone is alive." Although, she can just imagine a few people's reactions. After she touches the wound on her leg, she lets her hands moves over the rest of her body, as if looking for other wounds. She touches the small trail of dried blood leading from her temple to her neck, than slowly, almost afraid to find out, she lets her hand move to her left shoulder, and than, for as far as she can reach, behind her to her back, trying to discern the seriousness of the burn. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little, looking at the burn as well. "Not good... One of the doctors can fix it... if they're conscious and able to move. Julie was conscious before the crash, and able to move, Angel wasn't moving last I saw." Heather O'Leary bites her lip, and lets her hand move to her shirt, than underneath it. She unclasps her bra, and lets out a sigh of relief as the straps stop pressing her wounds. She is lucky that it didn't burn, but than, it might feel better if it did. She nods slightly, "We... We need to find a way to get home. I assume the radio was tried?" Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little at it, frowning. "We're a long ways out, we tried the radios and the cell phones, no response from either." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and looks to see if anyone could see her... than shakes her head. She unbuckles the web gear holding her ammo clips, which she is also very lucky didn't get set off from the fire, "Might be in a No Cell Area, and the trees will make Radio's hard to use..." She says softly, "Could you get some burn cream from the first aid kit?" And she isn't talking about the pink stuff used on Laser Burns. She than, gingerly, removes the web gear, almost crying out, but biting her lip, as it slides over the burns. Elizabeth Maxwell digs up the first aid kit, and brings it over, offering out the cream. "Want me to get your back?" Heather O'Leary nods, "After you help me get my shirt off... I don't think I can move my shoulder enough to drag it off..." Her bra will have to go too, but that is secondary. She lifts her arms straight up, wincing as the burn is pulled by her muscles holding her arm straight up. Tears fill her eyes from the pain, but she is able to restrain her voice from giving sound to the pain, not wanting to wake anyone sleeping. Elizabeth Maxwell nods just a little bit, very gently sliding her fingers there, trying to pull the shirt outward in a manner to avoid touching the burn as much as possible. Heather O'Leary says softly, "Just yank it off.... Going slower will just keep my arms up too long...." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods, trying to pull it more quickly. "All right honey, I'm sorry..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly as her shirt is removed, along with a smallish patch of blackened skin. As soon as the shirt is off, she drops her arms, and the tears that were in her eyes have escaped, to run down her face, leaving streaks in the dirt, blood, and soot that covers her face. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip at that, and shivers very slightly. "Oh honey... I'm sorry..." Heather O'Leary shakes her head and whispers, "Just get the bra off... please?" Her voice is pain filled, but the tears have stopped, for the time being, "It is not your fault... I couldn't leave that on..." Now to figure a way to keep modesty intact, without covering the burn. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and nods, peeling the bra off as gently as she can, being quick. "Oh honey...." Heather O'Leary is glad she can't see the burn, more marring of her delicate complexion. But, on the bright note, her front is still as pretty as it always has been, "It's OK Liz'Beth.... It'll heal...." She bites her lip, "Can you put that cream on?" She leans forward, letting her chest rest on her knees, to let Liz have a good access to the large burn that covers her left shoulder, than trails down to the middle of her back. There are a few strips of unburned flesh, where the web gear and the bra protected her. With her chest on her knees, the tears flow, but she is turned enough from Elizabeth that her hair can block the view of her face. Elizabeth Maxwell puts her hands gently on an unburned place, shivering slightly, then trying to apply the burn cream to the affected areas, thoroughly. Heather O'Leary asks softly, "Your Laser wounds... How are they?" There is the slightest trace of a quiver in her voice, possible indicating the crying she is doing from the pain, but that is the only indication. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit... "They'll be all right. Don't worry about it..." She tries to keep applying the cream, her own tears flowing at seeing Heather like this. "Angel brought the quick fixer along, but she can't even stand up..." She grumbles a little bit Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Maybe she can explain it to Julie, when they both wake up... So we can try hiking out of here, if we need to." She bites her lip, and looks thoughtful while Liz continues to apply the cream, "I think I can convince the computers, if there is enough power left, to get me a fix on our location, from the GPS Satellites up there..." She sighs and than says, "Otherwise, we are stuck... We need to get away from the Skyfighter though, in the next 12 hours or so, in case the Visitor's come looking for us... I imagine our... landing, left a nice sized hole in the canopy up there, and it should take them about 12 hours from now, before they get in this area, if they comb for their lost Skyfighter..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "that's what I'm hoping, is that she can show Julie... You need to have that fixed..." She whimpers just a little at even /seeing/ it, then nods. "I didn't look at the canopy, Not sure about damage Heather O'Leary asks, "Did the engines come off, and do nothing, or did they get ripped off, and explode? If they exploded, there is probably a 30 foot wide opening where each exploded...." She shivers at the cool cream, but otherwise, doesn't move, doesn't even consider moving, since this not only allows for modesty, it gives her back the most comfort of any position she has been in. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs.... "They got ripped off and exploded, I think. Dammit. That isn't good..." She frowns a little, continuing to apply cream. Heather O'Leary nods, "Should still have about 12 hours. If we can get everyone healed up enough to hike out of here... We might have to leave a lot behind, carry whatever emergency rations might be on this craft, and enough weapons to provide protection.... and something to use to keep everyone warm, if we hit the mountains surrounding us. We are not in the best place to try and hike out of, but... it can be done." She fails to mention, that the food in here will keep Angel, and probably Liz going good, but it is not balanced for Humans. It might provide a lot of protein, but the other essentials for Humans, like Carbs, Salt, and the right Vitamin mix will be lacking, and they won't dare have a fire to cook anything, including boiling water. Although, they can use the lasers to try and boil the water, or cook something, if they do it slowly enough to keep the flashes down. Elizabeth Maxwell flinches a little at that, frowning slightly. "I'd rather not leave stuff behind..." She considers a little at that. "I was wondering more about the possibility of the radio working from one of the treetops, or if I can salvage enough of the ship, to try and get the radio working on it, if there's power. It'd take quite a while from the damage, but..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Liz'Beth, we have 12 hours to put distance between us and this crash. Common pilot practice says to stay with your plane when it goes down, except for when you are in Enemy territory, and this valley is probably close enough to the Visitor's area, that it is safest to get out of here... How about 6 hours from now, one way or the other, we try to get out of here? Julie should listen to me on this, since I have been shot down a few times before..." And where Julie leads, the others normally follow. "We can take a few radio's with us, and when we rest from hiking, we can try to raise someone at the Ranch..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "In that instance, we'll need to use the power for GPS, so we can pick up anything critical left behind later. The medical stuff has to go along, the weapons have to go, at least most do..." She considers. Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Sidearms and a Rifle for everyone. The Medical Equipment. Ryan's sword. The Emergency Food, and if there are Emergency Blankets." She doesn't mention her Katana, or some of the other various things they brought on the mission, "And enough Radio equipment to get some kind of more powerful transmitter... The rest of the radio equipment, and perhaps the Skyfighter itself, should be destroyed...." Elizabeth Maxwell nods.... "I'll take your sword, if you want it taken. I can probably strap it to something, and keep carrying along other stuff. You were planning on taking it back, yes?" Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and whispers, "I didn't want to be selfish, and ask someone to take it...." Elizabeth Maxwell brushes your hair back and kisses your forehead. "Well, you didn't ask. I volunteered." Heather O'Leary nods very slightly, "Thank You..." She sighs, "I don't know what else is here, that might be critical to take with us.... Or would have to be returned for..." Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "Not sure if anything else does, really. Long as we get what you mentioned, we should be fine. Just a matter of getting enough people in enough condition to carry it. Which... needs the two doctors." Heather O'Leary asks softly, "Has someone put the Laser cream on your wounds? I can do that..." She sits up, and turns to look at Elizabeth, looking for the wounds. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and tries to hug around the neck, gently. "That's another problem. Julie was up and around even when she shouldn't have been, and once again refused to get treated herself." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Than we hold her down, while Angle treats her... We have to get everyone in some kind of shape to move, and if she slows us down, we could all die... If it is put to her that way, she'll listen... have to make it seem like she is endangering all of us, cause she knows damn well we won't leave her behind." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "She is endangering all of us. The less she gets treated, the more permanent some things become. Won't be too long before we have to carry her off the field while pulling out. On top of everything else." She sighs gently. "Trouble is, we need her up and around to be taught the quick fixer. Then convince her to fix Angel first. Because otherwise she'll try to wait and fix her last..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "So, we cover my wounds, make them look less painful, or problematic. We'll get her to talk to Angel, get knowledgeable on it, fix Angel, than we get Angel to fix her.... I don't care what it takes..." or what pain it might cause her. Someone has to beat sense into the Doctor. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit, glancing back. "Talking to Angel..." she raises her eyebrows. "Does Angel know how badly hurt Julie is? I bet with a decent fake, we could get her to fix Angel first..." She raises her eyebrows at Heather. "Just have to have her act like she might slip out of consciousness and not be able to tell her how to fix the others with it..." Heather O'Leary smiles and nods, "Sounds plausible." She winces, and says softly, "You have to help me stand...." Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little and nods, moving to the uninjured side. "I know..." Heather O'Leary lets her good side arm lift, and hold onto Liz. "I have to go outside... find a tree..." She kicks her shoes off, to easier get her pants down. She winks at Liz, and than sighs, "Time to show the animals what I have..." Elizabeth Maxwell holds gently, kissing softly and trying to keep hold of the good side, without touching any of the bad. "Oh honey..." Heather O'Leary's leg and shoulder wounds are both on the left side, so that should make it easier for Liz. She smiles, "Well, you know me... embarrassed to be seen naked...." She sighs, "Although, the jeans are likely going to have to stay off... not sure I can get it on over the laser wound, after I get them off..." She sighs softly, "Remind me to bring a change of clothes, loose, comfortable clothes, the next time we crash." She sighs, every time she crashes, she ends up being mostly naked, somehow. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and hugs softly, as much as she can. "I'm sorry honey... I wish this hadn't happened..." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Not your fault... No one's fault, I suppose. Bad luck." Elizabeth Maxwell keeps holding, looking worriedly over Heather as she tries to help her get up and to the doors. "I'm more worried how soon they can fix you up completely, than what change of clothes you have. If they can get things up, you could put your normal clothes back on." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I doubt the shirt will stay on, no matter what. Burned pretty good... Material weakened. Surprised it..." She gasps as she puts her leg down wrong, than continues, "..stayed together while it was removed...." She leans her head towards Liz's, and kisses her softly, "I love you Babe... I know I tell you that a lot... but at times like this, I remember it more..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs gently, kissing softly. "Look, once they fix you up, you can wear my jacket, if the shirt won't go on... I didn't really need it, and don't." She strokes your hair softly, holding your side softly. I love you so much... I always worry when anything is wrong with you." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Mutual...." She slips from the grasp of Liz, to hold herself in the hatch of the Skyfighter, as it is a tight squeeze for two people to get of the vehicle at once. Elizabeth Maxwell slips right back down, and wraps her arm right back around, kissing, and looking for the closest tree. "Other side of the tree, I'm guessing?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "Yeah... Privacy, while it lasts...." She doesn't ask where people are, because she is afraid to know there might be someone out here to stare at her. As the tree is reached, she unbuttons her jeans and whispers, almost embarrassed at needing the help, "Can you... help?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit, trying to very gently help with the jeans. "I'll help however I can, honey..." She kisses you very gently on the lips. "I just want to get you comfortable till you can be fixed... that's the most important thing right now...." Heather O'Leary nods, as her Jeans go down. She glances around, and squats, pulling her panties down. Nope, not going to say what she is doing. Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip and keeps hold of Heather, as much as she needs, looking her over worriedly. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, "Should have brought that shirt...." No need to say why, but she pulls her panties back up, and than stands up. The Laser burn on her thigh looking about as one would expect, she steps out of her jeans completely, and says, "So, I am just how you like me... Naked, and helpless to stop you." She tries to tease, to avoid her embarrassment. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and nods, hugging gently a little bit. "Under other circumstances, I'd be happy to see that. Right now I'm a little too worried to think about it... much." Heather O'Leary says softly, "Sure I can't change your mind?" her hands trail over Liz's body, to grab her hips, "I..." She just hugs Liz, unconcerned with her shoulder, "Hold me..." she whispers. Elizabeth Maxwell slips gently against Heather, holding her tightly to her and kissing gently, caressing all the unburned places softly with her fingertips, before trailing her mouth down to some of them. LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13